Numerous activities, particularly competitive athletics, place particularized demands upon the perceptive and reactive abilities of an individual. Accordingly, a variety of reactive evaluation exercises have been developed that may be performed upon the individual, or athlete, to test the strengths and weaknesses of the individual's visual, cognitive, and physical abilities. Typically, such testing techniques are applied to determine whether an individual may benefit from reaction-related training and may be utilized for training purposes.